


Last Kiss

by Anestshia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Explosions, Fire, Healers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkel and Lukas both work as healers a temple. One day, when they've gone to get supplies, they come back to the temple burning. Knowing there were children inside, they both fight to get inside only to find the children have already been evacuated and now they're trapped themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalanisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalanisha/gifts).



> This is just a sad little ficlet that I wrote off of a picture as an introduction to mine and my gf's new characters Mikkel and Lukas, well, more an introduction to Mikkel than Lukas *chuckles*
> 
> Lukas is mine.  
> Mikkel is Natalanisha's!  
> I do have permission to play with them both!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The Author holds exclusive rights to this work. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.
> 
> I do hope you all like it and thank you for reading!

“Mikkel… there’s no way out.” Lukas’ voice trembled as he spoke, fear, agony and resignation all echoing through the five simple words he uttered. “There’s fire on all sides… we’re trapped.” A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at his black haired lover, hands shaking as he reached up for him. “We can’t get out.” They had only come back in for the children, the poor children they were treating, the children that had already been saved from choking on the smoke fumes that were currently threatening to take their own lives. 

They just hadn’t known it. 

A hard cough wracked his body; his hands slipping on Mikkel’s sweat slicked skin. “No… I’m trapped… you can get out.” Lukas looked up at him then, eyes glimmering with tears he refused to shed. They were both healers, both men that had given their life over to their god for the ability to heal the sick and mend the wounded. But Mikkel had always been special, he’d come with the ability to just… disappear, to move instantly from one place to another… he just couldn’t take anyone else with him. It was an ability that would save his life now. “You have to leave me.”

“Lukas-”

“Don’t make me watch you die too!” The outburst cost Lukas a lot, his throat raw, burning as he coughed harshly, his hands trembling as he gripping Mikkel’s shoulders, taking in the feeling of his lover for what he knew was going to be the last time. God, it had just been way too short. “Get out of here, get out of here right now or I swear… I swear I’ll never talk to you in the afterlife if you die with me here!” His last words were raspy, so very hard to understand but his point got through. 

“Lukas…” Mikkel’s words were strained as he reached out, one arm wrapping around the blond haired man’s waist as the other buried in the golden strands at the base of his neck. “I love you.” He whispered as he kissed the man, pouring the feeling into their embrace, their last kiss. His ability was already pulling him, self perseverance taking over even though he wanted to do nothing more than stay. “I’ll never forget you, I love you.” 

The words echoed through the air as Mikkel disappeared, a soft, pained noise escaping Lukas as he fell to his knees. “God, I love you too, my idiot.” There was a sudden burst of heat, a bright flash so white it blinded him before everything stopped… and he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikkel landed in the forest, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up, close enough to feel the heat of the fire engulfing the temple still on his skin. “Lukas…” Every bit of hope he had that he’d be saved died out when there was a concussive bang, the brick building in front of him exploding like a bomb had fallen on it. “Lukas!” There were hands on him, pulling him back as debris fell around him but he didn’t care. He wanted to be back there, he should have been holding him when it happened. But the damned people that had set their temple on fire had stolen that from him, they’d stolen everything from him. 

He would never forget.


End file.
